This invention relates to a trailer hitch for a vehicle.
In particular, the invention concerns a trailer hitch for a vehicle comprising a body and a chassis interconnected via resilient means allowing relative longitudinal displacement of the body and chassis in the direction of movement of the vehicle, the chassis having a rear portion terminating forwardly of a rear central portion of said body, the hitch comprising trailer-hitching means connected to a support adjacent a rearward end of the support, the support being attached adjacent a forward end thereof to the chassis, and mobile connecting means disposed between the rear of the vehicle body and the support adjacent the rearward end of the support, such mobile connecting means being adapted to enable the relative longitudinal displacement of the body and the chassis to be freely made, such connecting means transmitting to the body only the vertical forces acting on the hitching means, while the horizontal forces are mainly transmitted to the chassis.
The invention relates more particularly, since this is the application which seems the most advantageous, but not the exclusive one, to a trailer hitch for a touring or lightweight car (loaded mass less than three tons).